


The Hero's Birthday

by belizafryler, Danni_Bear



Series: Hero [2]
Category: Enchanted (2007), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cosplaying, graphic depictions of fluff, light angst because Alec is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Bear/pseuds/Danni_Bear
Summary: Six months after the events of Her Handsome Hero, Bae has a birthday that he won't soon forget.





	The Hero's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the world's best mum! Hope you enjoy this second part of Her Handsome Hero. We love you!

Baden had no idea what was happening, all he knew was that his Papa had been plotting something for his birthday. The suspicion had started innocently enough, he supposed--a hushed phone call here, the sound of Papa’s phone receiving a text every now and then. But now his father was going off somewhere, without him, and Bae was clueless as to why.

In the meantime, he was glad to have Uncle Jefferson’s company. Uncle Jefferson was teaching him how to create smoke bombs. It was lots of fun, and Papa was sure to have a fit, but that’s why secrets existed. At this very moment though, Jefferson was helping his daughter, Grace, with a homework problem. And then he was going to start reading with Bae. His favourite author, Belle French, had signed the first book of the Hero series for him, but now he was onto the third book.

In the third book, the leading lady, Giselle, was finally about to marry her True Love, Gideon. The only problem was a witch was convinced they belonged apart, and so the witch had cursed Gideon to forget his love for Giselle. That in turn had turned him into a man without love, cruel and without a care for anyone but himself.

But Giselle knew him better than that. She had just resolved to save her True Love when Baden was forced to put his book down. Bae was not a happy camper.

That is, until he saw who wanted to talk. Grace, the fair haired maiden of his dreams. Baden shook his head, trying to focus on what she’d been saying. And to rethink the whole ‘maiden of his dreams’ comparison, because honestly, he was just turning twelve.

“What’re you reading about?” Grace asked, tilting her head to face him as she plopped down beside him on the couch.

“It’s the third book in the Hero series. Have you read it?” Bae held the book reverently in his arms before showing her the cover of it. It was a green book with gold accents, and special to the third book, was a depiction of the main hero. It was beautiful, she had red hair and bright green eyes that positively glowed, and the kindest smile. Bae thought she’d make a good wife, but if he couldn’t have her (which he couldn’t, because she’s fictional) then he would settle for Grace.

“Yes, I’m on the second book now!” And this is why Baden liked Grace so much. She read like him, instead of playing outside. Emma was still one of his best friends and he’d always be there for her, but Grace was better suited for his personality. “Is the third one as good as the first two? I’ve heard good things, but I trust your opinion more than reviewers that get paid for it.” Grace told him frankly, which made him grin.

“It’s the BEST!” Bae bounced on the couch, his eyes shining with excitement. “And, and, have I told you about Belle herself? The writer?” he asked eagerly, proud smile on his face. “I met her!” he added.  
Grace’s eyes twinkled as she nodded, “Yes Bae, you’ve told me. But I forget, does she have brown hair or blonde?” she asked.

“Brown! I think, anyway.” Bae shrugged. “She’s super duper pretty. I hope we get to meet her again!” Bae exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the doors of Storybrooke Public Library had never looked so intimidating before. And while Gold knew that realistically they were just bits of metal and glass, they also had the potential to make or break the best idea he’d had for a gift in years. With one last fortifying breath for bravery, Gold pressed against the cool glass and stepped inside. Immediately, a pair of bright blue eyes met his, and then lit up in recognition and relief. As if he was the one who had any weight in this meeting. 

How absurd. 

“Ale--I mean, Mr. Gold! I’m so glad that you could make it! I know that my request was a bit last minute and I do hope that I didn’t upset your plans too much for today.” Belle smoothed down the swaying fabric of her skirt before offering him a genuine smile. With another little smile, she sank back down onto the faded green sofa with a significant glance to the empty spot beside her. “I just needed to get out of Boston for a while. I absolutely adore the city, and owe a great deal to it, but the quiet is nice too.” 

Straightening his tie, Gold took the offered seat and waved away her apology. Truthfully, hearing Belle call him by his given name made something inside Gold quake with pleasure. He’d always hated it, the single syllable harsh and blunt in a way that Gold himself had eventually learned to be. But with Belle… when she said it somehow the single sound was reinvented into something pure--almost worthy in her accent. “Honestly, Miss French--” 

“Belle,” she corrected immediately. “After everything, please call me Belle.” 

“Belle, then.” Gold amended with a small nod, daring to offer her an even smaller smile. “And I must absolutely insist that you call me Alec.” After getting another smile from Belle and a soft murmur of his name, he continued, “I know that what I’m proposing is a bit… unorthodox but after everything that happened… I thought that perhaps it would be less-so. Baden already admired you for the characters and stories that you wrote, but now, it’s like you’re his own personal hero. He adores you.” And so do I, Gold added silently. 

Echoing his hand gesture from earlier, Belle smiled. “That’s very flattering,” she murmured softly, and Gold cursed himself internally. She probably thought he’d laid it on too thick, but it was true. Bae loved Belle. He’d at first talked about nothing but her books, and how much he loved reading them, but then he’d met her and now she was his hero.

“It’s all true,” Alec assured Belle quickly, “That’s why I’ve had this idea, you see, for his birthday coming up….” he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Yes?” Belle’s eyes were all too blue, all too trusting as she gazed into his. Perhaps it was his own fleeting fancy, but Gold thought he saw something akin to excitement in those oceanic hues. He shooed that thought away however, figuring down that road lent nothing but trouble.

“Here’s what I’m thinking….” And Gold explained his idea.

Back at the Gold residence, Baden had just finished recounting absolutely every minute of the night Belle had crashed in on. Grace listened, enthralled by his storytelling. Whenever Bae got really excited, he would gesture wildly around with his hands. Grace loved that about him. He was her absolute best friend, and she’d have listened to him read the phonebook if he did the hand gestures.

Well, maybe not the phonebook…..

“Alrighty, so your dad just texted he’s on his way home from his special meeting.” Jefferson’s head poked out from the corner of the hallway. “Do we want to order some pizza, or what?” he challenged, laughing as both his daughter and pseudo-nephew broke out in cheers.

Calming down slightly, Bae’s lower lip stuck out in a pout, “I still don’t see why Papa couldn’t have taken me. I’m his special friend, so he shoulda brought me to his special meeting.” Bae thought that logic was pretty sound, and said so, in a matter of fact tone.

Jefferson agreed that it was a good logic, but also, “Some things are just for grown ups, bud. I’m sorry. I hope you’ve had a good time with Grace and I though.” Jeff ruffled Bae’s hair, making him laugh.

“I did! I’ve nearly gotten the smoke bomb tricks down. What will you teach me next?” Bae chirped, leaning against the wall next to his bed as he tilted his head up to look at Jefferson eagerly.

“We’ll have to see. Maybe look around on Google, I bet you’ll find something fabulous for us to learn together.” Jeff encouraged him. Grace giggled, looking at them both with fond exasperation.

“Uncle Alec will be so mad when you finally slip up and tell him about the smoke bombs, Bae.” She stated in such a firm tone that if he didn’t know better, Bae might have said she was playing mother.

“Well yeah, probably.” Bae ducked his head awkwardly, used to the chiding Grace would give him every so often. “But it’s worth it. Now if I ever need to make an epic escape, I’ll be able to!” He burst out, laughing as he lurched up on his feet, standing on his bed with a shout that could only be described as superheroic.

“Whoa, there.” Jeff laughed, catching hold of Baden so he wouldn’t fall on top of Grace, who was also on the bed and laughing. “Calm down Superman, there might be casualties.” Jefferson teased Bae.

“Sorry Uncle Jefferson,”

“Sorry Papa.” The children chimed at the same time.

The sound of the door opening interrupted their conversation from progressing from this lull. Quickly untangling himself from Jefferson’s arms, Bae ran to the living room. “Papa! You’re home!” He beamed, running into his father’s arms. “What was your special meeting? Is it all done now?” he demanded to know.

“Mmmmhmmmm. All done for now.” Alec promised, “Did you and Uncle Jefferson and Grace have fun? Pizza ordered?” The last question was directed to Jefferson himself, who along with Grace had made his way over to the living room at a slower pace than Baden.

“Uh huh! We had lots of fun.” Bae interjected. “We did lots of cool things, and me and Grace read some of the Hero series too.” 

“Pizza should be here in about ten minutes.” Jefferson added, flashing his old friend a smile over the children’s heads. “Everything go well with your secret mission?” he asked in a low voice.

“Yup.”

The long awaited day had come. Baden’s birthday was finally here. No one knew who was more excited, whether it was Baden or Alec—who had been keeping rather tight lipped about the party plans he had in mind for his son’s big birthday. He was turning twelve, and Alec could honestly say that he had no idea what to expect from the coming year.

But one thing was certain: This would be a birthday to remember.

“Will you tell me who all is coming now, Papa? Please?” Bae demanded as soon as he finished his breakfast — specially made waffles with pecans in them, and some apple juice.

“Brush your teeth first, then I might tell you.” Alec was looking forward to seeing the look on Bae’s face when he heard that Belle French was going to be at his party. But what they weren’t telling him was that Belle had had some friends coming as well — they would be the true guests of honour, aside from Bae of course.

Bae ran to the bathroom, taking off like the Flash himself— some superhero show that Bae had recently become obsessed with. “Don’t forget to take your time, Bae. You’ll not ever find out who is coming if you have to do it twice.” Alec called after him.

After teeth were brushed, and breakfast was put away, Alec sat Bae down in front of the fireplace in the living room. “What I’m about to tell you could change your world.” He said in a grave tone. “It might even make life as you know it — cease to exist.”

“Tell me, tell me! Who’s coming to my party? Is it almost time to go yet?” Bae yelled, his eyes shining with excitement.

“Almost. You need to put on your party outfit, then we can leave. Unless you want me to tell you now…?” Alec dragged the words out of his mouth playfully.

Bae looked torn. “Will the surprise be there already?” he asked, seeming to take his time deciding.

“Yes, or at least part of it.” Bae nodded. “I’ll wait.” he reluctantly agreed, though his glare made it clear he hated Alec for this.

“Go then, get dressed and we’ll leave once you’re ready.” Alec promised with a chuckle, knowing that the surprise would make everything worth it.

Bae ran to do just that, dressing up in one of his nicer play outfits. He returned a few minutes later, shirt on inside out.

“Want to fix your shirt first, orrrr?” Alec smirked. Bae ripped his shirt off, grumbling as he fixed it to be the right side out.

“Can we leave NOW?” Bae begged.

“Yes, son. Come on.” Alec agreed. They walked out to the car together, Alec smiling at the impatience clearly written on Bae’s face.

Alec made his way out of the driveway, then began the trip to the park that he’d scheduled the party at. Coy Lacy park wasn’t all that exciting by itself, at least not in Alec’s opinion, having seen many parks in his time. But Bae loved it, and that was truly all Alec cared about.

“You sure you’re turning twelve, Bae? This is YOUR party?” Alec turned to face his son as he parked the car in Coy Lacy’s parking lot.

“Yes! Yes papa! All mine. So are the presents!” Bae yelped, laughing at Alec’s pretend look of surprise.

“You mean you get presents? Oh dear, I knew I must have forgotten something.” Alec teased. Bae turned white, and Alec snickered. “I’m only kidding, son. Your present’s in the trunk.” He promised.

“Alright— let’s go. Out of the car with you, young man.” Alec turned the car off, and unbuckled himself before getting out of the car. Then Bae came out, quick as a flash. “Ready to meet your first surprise?” Alec asked. Grinning, Bae nodded. “Yeah!”

“Let’s go then. She should be over— yep, there she is.” Alec nodded towards the barbecue area of the park.

“She?” Bae ran towards the barbecue area, where Belle French was waiting with her phone up to take a picture of Bae’s reaction. It was, as one might assume, priceless.

“I heard it was someone’s birthday today.” Belle managed to speak even though Bae was making his best attempt at strangling her from a hug.

“Mine! It’s my birthday! You came all the way to Storybrooke for MY birthday?!” Bae’s eyes could only be described as hearts as he looked up at Belle.

“Uh huh. It’s no big deal. You just wait til you meet some of my friends, though.” Belle promised with a delightful little giggle.

Alec gave her a wink, “You shouldn’t give away all of our secrets just yet, Belle.”

“What secrets? Papa, you have secrets with Miss Belle?” Bae seemed both terrified and awed.

“You’ll see.” Belle promised, hugging him again. Bae was suitably distracted. “Why don’t you introduce me to some of your friends, huh?” she suggested.

Bae nodded, grinning as he wrapped his arm around her waist, the highest he could reach of her. He began to guide her immediately to Emma and Grace. “Grace! Emma! Come see who’s here!” he hollered.

Jefferson stepped up behind Alec, spooking him slightly. “So you managed to get through it huh?” he asked with a proud clasp of the shoulder.

“‘Course I did. It was for Bae.” Alec nodded affirmatively. He watched as Belle began an animated conversation with the two girls and Bae.

“Does she know yet?” Jefferson asked casually.

“Know what?” Alec tore his gaze away as Jeff cleared his throat.

“That you’re in love with her.”

Alec spluttered, shaking his head. “I am not.” he denied, waving off Belle’s look of worry at the sound of his choking.

“Alec, you’ve talked to her every night for at least two months in secret.” Jefferson protested. “You love her, admit it.”

“Even if I did, which I don’t,” he stressed. “She’d never see me in the same light. Just drop it, ok Jefferson? Thank you.” he muttered. “And can you try not to make me regret inviting you to be the chef of the day?” he nodded to the hot dogs, which were beginning to blacken.

Jefferson spat out a soft curse, careful not to let the little ears hear as he tossed that hot dog in the bin, restarting and vowing to keep a more careful eye on the next batch. “They’re just hot dogs. The kids would eat ‘em fine.” he protested.

“Belle deserves better.” Alec’s attention was once more taken up by the author herself playing with his son and his friends. Belle was currently spinning them around on the merry-go-round, much to Bae’s apparent delight.

“Absolutely right she does.” Jefferson frowned, shaking his head as he quietly plotted a way to lock them into a portable bathroom without seeming too obvious about it. “Hey, do you think those are her friends?” he asked louder, nodding casually to a man and woman, who were dressed up in a knight’s outfit, fitted out with the chainmail and all, while the woman was dressed in a soft blue dress.

“Probably.” He waved at them, gesturing for them to come join the party. “Hey Belle, look who’s here!” Alec called over to Belle.

Belle stopped spinning the merry-go-round as she looked up. “Gideon! Giselle!” She beamed, winking at the adults. “You simply have to come over and meet Sir Bae, and his friends Lady Emma and Lady Grace.”

“That’s why we’re here, Belle!” The man answered excitedly. “We heard there was going to be a boy old enough to become a Knight’s apprentice, so we had to come.” he explained, flashing a grin to his wife -- Who was actually named Giselle, with her bright red hair. 

“And of course, we have to have ladies in waiting for the Princess, right girls?” Giselle nodded seriously.

Bae was shell shocked. That was the only word that could describe how he looked — between Belle, and her characters coming to life, this was a birthday to go down in history books.

“Gideon! Giselle!” Bae yelped, waving his arms wildly as he leaped off of the merry-go-round, making Alec wince. Luckily, the boy wasn’t hurt. Jefferson breathed a sigh of relief as he went back to making the hot dogs.

“You’re really here for my birthday?!” Bae demanded, running up to them with a delighted look on his face.

“Of course, young lad. We know how special you are, so we had to come get such a squire for myself.” Gideon explained, puffing out his chest.

“I’m going to be your squire?!” Bae shouted. “Belle, Papa, did you hear him? I’m gonna be a knight one day!” He yelled.

“I heard, Bae. Calm down.” Alec chuckled.

Belle stopped the merry-go-round to let the girls go with Giselle to the portable bathrooms to change. “Wow, so now I’ll know TWO knights.” Belle grinned over at Bae. “That will be amazing! I’ll feel very protected.”

“I’ll protect you from ANYTHING, Miss Belle!” Bae ran to her, wrapping his arms around her. “You brought these characters to life, Miss Belle. So it’s ‘cause of you I’ll be a knight.” he explained happily.

Belle looked down at him, hugging tight to his slight form. “Why don’t you go with your papa, hmm? Sir Gideon has an outfit for you,” she suggested, blinking back inexplicable tears.

“Okay!” Bae ran to his father, who had been given the outfit by Gideon. It was a loose fitting white shirt, puffy sleeves and all, and a pair of slacks. “Come on Bae. Time to change.” Alec smiled.

Bae beamed, nodding as he allowed his father to lead him into the portable bathroom. “Thank you,” Alec mouthed to the two adults as he went. Belle smiled, waving the thanks off with a wink.

Gideon, who in his everyday life went by the name Robert Phillip, grinned over at their retreating forms. “So these fans — they’re more than that, aren’t they?” He asked Belle, raising an eyebrow at her. “You don’t usually ask us to bring out our cosplays.”

“I know, I know. I can’t help it. Alec — Bae’s dad…. He just seemed so excited at the idea he’d had. I didn’t want to be the only main attraction at Bae’s party, so I thought maybe this would work. And it is!” Belle defended herself. “Baden deserves a great party.”

Gideon nodded with a sage look on his face. “Whatever you say, Belles. You know we’ll do what we can.” he promised.

“Oh, look. The girls are done changing!” Belle gasped, grabbing her phone and rushing to greet the newly decked out Lady Emma and Lady Grace.

“Papa, papa, look at me!” Grace beamed, twirling around in her pale pink dress.

“Beautiful, poppet.” Jefferson assured her, carefully placing the cooked hot dogs on plates and buns.

“Will you take a picture to send to Daddy, Miss Belle?” Emma asked wistfully. “And Mom too. She’ll be so surprised I’m in a dress.” Emma giggled.

“Of course, honey. Here, stand with Grace.” Belle easily agreed, fishing her phone out of her pocket and snapping the picture.

Robert, or Gideon as the kids knew him, let out a soft whistle as Bae emerged with his father. “You look great, Baden!” Belle cheered, turning around and snapping a ton of pictures.

“You’ll have to send me some of those,” Alec told her with a grin as he was made to stand beside the kids and pose with them, though he only wore the signature suit that he’d grown comfortable in wearing.

Belle nodded, “Of course I will.” She promised.

“Miss Belle,” Bae chirped. “Will you take a picture with me and Papa? Oh and Gideon and Giselle too!” He eagerly bounced on his heels at the thought of taking a photo with his heroes, all four of them.

“Of course.” Belle gave him a genuine smile, reaching over to straighten his shirt. Jefferson took a picture of her adjusting his clothes, with the flash off so no one was the wiser. If these idiots didn’t get an actual date together soon, he was going to lock Belle and Alec in a portapotty.

“Gideon, Giselle! C’mon, it’s picture time.” Belle called over Bae’s shoulder to her friends.

“Oh! Where is the painter?” Giselle tilted her head, a suitably confused look on her face. Grace and Emma giggled, watching Bae’s puzzled expression morph into one of understanding.

“No painter, madam, just a humble photographer. I shall endeavour to explain after the photo’s been taken,” Jefferson grinned.

Giselle nodded, though the expression on her face was still one of confusion as she placed one hand on Robert’s (Gideon’s) chest, the other on falling to Baden’s shoulder.

Belle and Alec posed together on the other side of Bae, Belle’s hand sliding effortlessly into Alec’s and somehow Alec felt emboldened enough by that touch to pull her in for the picture.

“Alright, ready? Say ‘Hero’s Birthday!’” Jefferson encouraged, keeping an eye on the girls also who were playing on the playground.

The photo was taken within a few seconds of the five of them shouting, Bae loudest, that it was the hero’s birthday.

“Jefferson, are you going to pay attention at all to the hot dogs cooking, or are we going to starve?” Alec tilted his head to the smoke coming from the grill.

Jefferson bit back a curse, sprinting over to it, waving wildly to dispel some of the smoke. “They’re fine! We can scrape off most of the charcoal parts!”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry about him.” He ruffled Bae’s hair. “Son, why don’t you go play with the girls hm? I’m sure we’ll be eating a little later than we planned.” Amusement crossed over his face as Bae seemed to want to argue for a minute before relenting, taking off after his friends.

“Oh no, it’s fine. It’s only bringing back memories of college cookouts,” Belle laughed, shaking her head. “This is a great party. Will there be more kids coming?” she asked, inclining her head to face Alec.

“No, this is it. Bae doesn’t really have many friends in his school,” Alec explained. “Lots of passing friends, but not too many he cared to invite.”

Belle nodded, smiling and waving over at Bae who called for her to watch him on the balance beams. “I’m watching,” she promised. Quieter, to Alec, she asked, “You did good with him, you know? He’s a great kid.”

Alec scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Thank you. He’s just about the best thing I’ve ever done with my life.” He told her truthfully. A comfortable silence was made then, as Belle and Alec watched Bae play with his friends.

“Lunch is ready!” Jefferson called out to the group. They all made their way over to him, grabbing plates and filling it high with hot dogs, hamburgers, and chips.

It was only when they sat across from each other that Alec and Belle noticed they’d gotten exactly the same thing: extra pickles, burger and barbecue chips She blushed, he grinned.

“Adults are weird.” Bae stage whispered to his friends. Alec playfully nudged him, rolling his eyes. “You’ll understand when you grow up one day, son.”

“Papa, do you and Miss Belle have any MORE secrets from me?” Bae wanted to know, turning an accusing look to both his dad and his favourite author.

“I don’t believe so.” Alec chuckled. “Are you happy with your party, Bae?”

“Yes! It’s the best party ever.” Bae promised, with his mouth full of hot dog. “I’m so glad that you got _Miss Belle_ to come.” He turned an adoring look to the author mentioned, who only grinned.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Bae.” Belle promised. “You and your father are very special.” She took Bae’s hand for a second, squeezing, turning a significant look to Alec. He cleared his throat, reddening slightly.

“Don’t forget that Belle got Gideon and Giselle here,” Alec pointed out — a fact that made Bae let out a whoop of joy as he looked at the couple.

“You’re _right_ Papa! Miss Belle, you’re so special too. Without you, Gideon and Giselle wouldn’t even be here!” Bae preened, sitting down at Alec’s side.

“I’d have to agree with Bae here. You are a very special person, Miss Belle.” Alec told her, warmth in his eyes for a moment before he looked down, shy again after such a bold statement.

Belle blushed prettily, shaking her head fondly at the two men. “Well thank you both. I’m very glad you invited me to this party for Bae, Alec.” she said softly, peering down inside her cup of iced tea.

“I’m just glad you were available to come,” Alec returned truthfully.

“So am I! I hope we see you at every party, Miss Belle, ‘cause you’re so much fun.” Bae blurted out.  
Alec hesitated, there was nothing quite like a child’s bluntness to break the ice. Then he laughed. “He’s not wrong, you know. You’re lots of fun.” Alec smiled at her. She gave him a dreamy look in return.

“So are you, Alec. And you too, birthday boy.” Belle’s soft expression turned playful as she reached over to tickle Bae, who laughed uproariously. Jefferson, Grace, Emma and the Hero couple turned to look at them.

“Everything ok over there?” Jefferson teased, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Yes, thank you Jeff.” Alec didn’t look away from Belle, waving Bae to go and play after he’d finished. “We’ll do cake and presents in a few minutes, son.” he promised. “For now, let the adults talk whilst you play with Grace and Emma.”

“Okay Papa.” 

“Yes Mr Gold.” The children could all sense that they were being dismissed, and so they rushed off to go play.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to leave once presents are over,” Belle said regretfully. “I have a phone call I can’t miss.”

“I’m glad you could come at all,” Alec told her truthfully. “It meant the world to Bae, and…. To me, too.” he confessed.

“It was an honour to be invited, truly.” Belle stood and threw away her trash from the table, then moved to sit beside Alec.

Alec grinned at her lopsidedly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so glad that Milah took us to that restaurant.” he informed her.

“I know I certainly am glad.to have met you.” Belle responded with a cheeky grin. “You’re really good at inflating my ego,” she joked.

“Oh please, there are times I’m not even sure you have one.” Alec laughed back, shaking his head fondly at her.

Jefferson leaned forward to talk to Robert and Giselle. “So. Have you known Belle long?” he asked. “By the way, I love your cosplays. I’m something of a cosplayer myself. More of a Mad Hatter type, but Belle’s _Hero_ series inspired me as well.” he confessed.

“Oh, yes, we’ve known Belle since the Hero series first was swimming the publication waters. Fast friends ever since,” Robert answered. “And we’ve never seen her like someone this much before.” Giselle interrupted quietly, leaning in to whisper the words, “Does he like her back, do you think?”

Jefferson’s smile turned Cheshire-like. “Most definitely. What do you think they’re talking about over there?” he nodded to the two in question, who were bent over Belle’s cell phone and grinning at each other.

“Probably Mr. Gold’s kid. Bae, right? He’s a good one.” Robert suggested. “So is your Grace, so polite when I helped her put that dress on,” Giselle added.

“Ah yes, Grace is the light of my life.” Jefferson’s smile turned fond as he glanced over to his daughter. “Emma is a good egg as well,” he added. “I’ve helped raise her and Bae a lot over the years.”

Jefferson then turned to look at Belle and Alec, then back to Giselle and Robert. “So how do you think we should go about getting them together?” he paused. “I’ve already crossed out putting them into a portapotty and locking it. It’s too smelly.”

Giselle wrinkled her nose. “Agreed. We could do a blind date for Belle and you for Alec, and it winds up being the other.” She suggested.

“Or we could just let them fall for each other in their own time.” Robert contributed.

Jefferson and Giselle both glared at him. “They’ll never figure it out on their own!” Jefferson protested.

Giselle opened her mouth to respond, then gasped. “I think they just did, actually.” she told the boys in a hushed whisper.

“What makes you say that?” Robert asked, his back to Belle and Alec.

“He just wrapped her in a hug and kissed her.”


End file.
